Class Clown
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: She never knew she'd fall for the class clown. Especially if everybody else refers to him as an 'idiot'. Zack X Hitomi.


**Okay. So I love playing as these two whenever i'm in tag team mode. Why? Cause DOA3 was the first game I ever got from the Dead Or Alive series, and they were partners in it. Also, they do great combos. And then I thought... Why not do a one-shot about them? And so I did. This has nothing to do with Dead Or Alive and is based within a high school plot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to do with Dead Or Alive. I repeat... I do NOT own anything related to Dead Or Alive.**

**Class Clown**

Hitomi was always considered as the tom-boyish type. She wasn't merely into most things that the average teenage girl would consider. For example; instead of fashion, Hitomi would pick sports. And instead of obsessing over girly colours such as pink and purple, Hitomi would prefer blue. She couldn't help it. After all, she was influenced and raised by her widowed father throughout her whole life. And because of that, she considered herself to be German. Not Japanese.

Class wasn't any different compared to her home. Instead of chatting to her female companions, she would usually be shown around her male classmates. It was the same at home. This was predominantly because her father would instruct her karate classes, which mainly consisted of ten percent females, and the other ninety percent being male.

Hitomi sighed as her teacher continued to explain the origins of physics. She turned her head in awe to examine what her other classmates were up to.

After seeing most of her classmates struggling to stay awake, Hitomi once again pretended to listen to the teacher, faking a smug grin during several moments.

"And that brings us to photosynthesis. Tell me, someone... What do you think photosynthesis is?" The teacher asked, carefully examining the classroom.

Since Hitomi was seated at the front, she turned her head around to see if anyone even dared to put their hand up. Surprisingly there was one. It was Zack. Like herself, Zack's sudden confidence shocked most of her classmates. It was at that very moment when Hitomi wondered if Zack was smart enough to answer a smart question.

"The answer is myself." Zack answered.

While Zack displayed his fame-hungry smile, some of his classmates started to laugh. Others quietly giggled. But Hitomi knew that they weren't laughing at him. They were laughing with him.

"Oh really? Please explain..." The teacher demanded. He had slight disgust hidden within his tone.

As he stood up, Zack decided to speak; "The word has two words hidden within it. The first word is 'photo'; am I correct?" Zack asked.

The teacher nodded silently, secretly wondering how he was going to answer the question.

Zack continued; "And i'm terribly known for taking many photos of myself."

Some students were already laughing, finding Zack's answer quite hilarious. A few were now pounding their fists on their tables, desperately gasping for air.

Zack continued once again; "And the word 'synthesis' means to combine. So if I combine myself as well as a photo... Then you have photosynthesis" Zack finished, showing a pearly white smile.

"Is that a joke?" Tina asked.

Hitomi smiled after her moment of giggling. She liked that about Zack. Actually, she liked him a lot. She liked how friendly he was, his physical appearance, his funky style, his unique personality, and his perfect smile. As a matter of fact, there were many things that were perfect about Zack. Sadly, there were too many things to list, so she made a list consisting of the top five.

Now, it was surprising as to how much she had come to like Zack over the past few weeks. The phase had started when Zack had kindly helped Hitomi pick up her books, right after bumping into her. It was funny, because instead of looking right into his eyes, she gazed at his sunglasses. She didn't know what colour his eyes were. Actually, now that Hitomi thought about it, she came to realize that maybe nobody knew the true colour of Zack's eyes.

Hitomi sighed quietly. It was true that Zack was a major flirt, so that was one of the down-sides to him. Another one is that they were friends but they barely got to spend any alone time together. Usually, they would be hanging out with a small group of friends. It was funny since she never felt this way before about him.

Hitomi thought about what other people would think if she and Zack were actually in a relationship. She already knew that her female classmates suspected something going on between her and Hayate, but it wasn't true. At least... Not anymore.

There were certain problems that stopped Hitomi from approaching Zack and confessing her feelings. First of all, there was the fact that Zack was more of a flirt, and not the actual relationship type. She didn't really know what relationship type he was, so that didn't really matter.

Another problem was the fact that everyone would start talking about it. Hitomi could imagine the horror spreading throughout Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, and the rest of the world.

There was also the fact that everyone might start laughing at the both of them. Sudden questions popped into Hitomi's head, knowing what her friends would ask. "Why on earth would you like Zack?", "You do realize that he's a doof, yeah?", "I thought you liked Hayate?", "He probably doesn't like you back... You can tell because he flirts with every girl he sees".

And the last major problem was the biggest of them all... The truthful moment when Zack would reject her, making Hitomi realize that he didn't feel the same way. Not only would that be embarrassing, but it would ruin their friendship and make everything awkward. Hitomi could imagine Zack laughing with his friends about it. Just thinking about it all made her blush.

These problems had turned Hitomi more into a realist. It was good for her, because she had to see the way things could turn out on both sides, and not just on the positives.

But most of all, Hitomi never knew that she would ever come to like the funny guy in class. Especially if most of his friends would consider him as an 'idiot'.

Finally after breaking out of her thoughts, Hitomi looked back at Zack, only to see him smile at her. She took this chance to smile back and then pay attention to the teacher once again. Luckily the bell rang, causing everyone to hurry out of the laboratory.

"I need to tell you something after school." Zack said enthusiastically.

"I... Need to tell you something too." Hitomi confessed.

Her heartbeat quickened, knowing that it was time to tell Zack the truth.

"Cool. I can't wait... See you then!" Zack said, now hurrying to his next class.

"Bye..."

Hitomi knew that it was time to come face to face with her fears. That being, expressing her true feelings. Hitomi knew that she had to tell Zack the truth someday, knowing that regret would hit her if she didn't. And if Zack didn't end up feeling the same way, it wouldn't matter, because she knew that she would still like him even more in the end, as well as try to figure things out. Hitomi now had the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, feeling both excitement and worry for the events about to happen after school.

**AN****: I'm not sure if I should continue this... Should I? **

**I guess what really inspired me to write this was the circus costuming for both Hitomi and Zack. For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this fic. But no need to worry... I'm still shipping Hitomi X Hayate! I know it's a weird combination, but should I write another fic about these two anytime soon?... Review. :)**


End file.
